CuriouslyMagnanimous
Stefan's element is Curium. His chumhandle is curiouslyMagnanimous, and he types in #EF4135, which, according to Wikipedia, is the shade of red used in the French flag. Appearance Stefan is fairly short for his age, and he hasn't hit puberty yet. He's of a lean, quick build. His sandy blonde hair has all manner of messes and tangles, but it manages not to get in his bright blue eyes. Because his main interest by far is soccer, he's wearing his uniform most of the time - a white jersey with vertical blue stripes, blue socks and red shorts. He insists on wearing his red Puma-brand cleats wherever he goes, though he only wears his shinguards when actually on the pitch. Interests Stefan is the star striker for his youth soccer team. He scores all the goals. All of them. Yeah!!!!!!!! Yeah, he's pretty big into soccer. Despite living in Sweden, he roots for the French national team, because his mother is French. His walls are lined with posters of French stars which he looks up to as his idols. His FATHER tries to be supportive of his athletic ambitions, but never was into sports at all. This is a common cause of STRIFE between them. He also likes to play Guitar Hero on his Wii, and thinks it actually makes him musical, even though he's not able to finish ANY song on the hardest difficulties. Because the computers he has owned have always been obsolete models from his father's job, they've almost never had enough power to run the most popular games, so he's not really into those. But he's fairly often online, browsing cool pages on the internet, and keeping in touch with his old CHUMS, as well as the CHUMPS he tends to bully, on PesterChum. Background Stefan was born in his Mom's native France, where his Swedish father had met her while on an important business trip. The family lived there up until about a year and a half ago, when Mom was mysteriously killed in an accident, of which Stefan doesn't know the details of and doesn't like talking about. Stefan's father subsequently moved back to Sweden, taking his son with him of course. Stefan still has both French and Swedish passports, for what it's worth. He got interested in soccer early on in his life, probably an influence from Mom, since his father is completely ambivalent toward sports. He was among the best in the youth leagues back in France, and because the Swedish teams are less competitive, he's by far the best there. The competitiveness of the sport, however, makes him miss school a lot, which has made him be held back a year. This means that, despite not being very big, he's the toughest in his class, which combined with his jockish demeanor makes him a bit of a BULLY. He bullies the NERDS, perhaps because his father might be described as one if he wasn't rather fit. His aggression toward nerds might be his way of dealing with his negative feelings toward his father. He is also very curious of nature, and might decide to actually tolerate those he considers to be nerds to glean some of their knowledge. Any tolerance he shows them he sees as an act of great magnanimity, and they should be intensely grateful for his mercy. This also inspired his choice of Chumphandle. Modus Memory. It works like in Homestuck canon. Starts with twelve cards. One of them is occupied by a soccer ball nearly all the time. Strife CleatsKind. He can kick underlings in the shins/groin, stomp on them when they're down. He's also likely to give his opponents a shove, or pull at their shirts when the referee isn't looking. This probably doesn't reflect a different specibus, though. Relationships MD: They both happened to be at the same school before CM's Mom died. CM physically bullied MD, while MD tried to retaliate, with disastrous consequences. There might still be bad blood between them. At the beginning, they are unaware the person on the other side of the pesterlog is somebody they know. ES: They met at some manner of function they only refer to as 'The Geneva Incident'. CM still has a bit of a crush on ES, even though it was about two years since the Incident and they haven't met again since then. Category:Session A Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Character Profiles Category:Trolls Category:Seers